Red Cloud Slave
by what the vell
Summary: Naruto drug and ban from her home village and left in the forest of Wave, which the Akatsuki is quickly taking over. Naruto is force to become the Akatsuki personal slave without the memory of who she is. Being surrounded by sex-obess red clouds. remake R
1. The end

**Title: Red Cloud Slave**

**Author: What The Vell aka WTV**

**muse: Taco nin/Jinxs**

**Chapter warning: none**

**Chapter title: Its Ends**

**Longer Chapter title: Sorry, your life ends here**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Author rant:**

**Yeah, I decieded to make it more beliveable. I love that you all care, but I really want to approve in my writing and this is the only way. I'm sorry. I deleted all the chapter and starting over. It will be more detail and better smut. Since I basically did all the chapter. It won't take long for me to write them. Please don't be piss with me just yet. Just bare with me. Thats all I'm asking. **

**Taconin: Now enjoy the better improve Red Cloud Slave**

**Jinxs: Promising better smut scene**

_'Its time to leave the past behind_

_The future itn't scary_

_It the present that you should be afriad of'_

"Hokage sir! The village can not have that thing running about! The crops are dying and we're going into starvation! We have no choice. The boy has to go or the people of Konoha will revolt." Commander Yamatak said with a stern face.

But looking at the old and age face of the Third almost weaken his resolve. But he stood his ground. The time was dawn and night was approaching. The Thrid Hokage was sitting behind his desk gazing deeply into his crystal ball. A deep sad sigh escape his lips as he stare into the face of the commander.

"Very well. Naruto Uzumaki must leave the village, but he won't be harmed or killed. One of my ANBU black ops will take care of this job." The thrid hokage stated and he stood up from his desk.

"Now you can go and tell the village. The beast is gone." the hokage eyes held saddness that the commander respectedly ignore.

The hokage sat back down and place his head into his palms as he stare at the darken skys. He summon a certain ex-ANBU agent. He couldn't just have anyone do a mission like this. A messenger bird flew from it cage and landed on his desk. Always knowing when it needed. Petting the fur. The hokage told the bird to get Hayata Kakashi.

Waiting for the Jounin to felt like hours, but he knew it was only a moments of minutes. The jounin was barely dress and cover in sweat. He knew that the sliver hair jounin was in the middle of something sexual.

"Hayata Kakashi. I have a A rank mission for you. I want you to sneak into uzumaki house drug him and take him far away from this village without killing him. Then leave him. Naruto Uzumaki is banned from this village. But I want the boy to be in a place where he wouldn't get attack for what he is." the hokage explain his head still bow for what he was doing. Ashamed of himself.

"Take him halfway to the country of rice. I'm sure he will make it to the near-by village when he wake up."

Kakashi was speechless during the whole mission briefing. He couldn't belive this, naruto banned from the village? Strengthing his back, Kakashi gave a nodd and a bow.

"You have one day to do this. Ten minutes to gather your supplies. The drugs will be on your bed. I'm sorry."

Kakashi left via window and left quickly back to his small apartment. Iruka sensei was lying awake holding a orange bottle. Inside was three yellow and red pills. His face emotionless.

"Kakashi whats going on?" Iruka ask with round eyes.

'should I tell him?' Kakashi wonder and he kiss Iruka brows and grab the pill bottle from his lover.

Getting dress, Kakashi felt the eyes burning with questions. But the chunnin school teacher knew better then to ask.

"I'm sorry Iruka. By tommrow, you will know everything." Kakashi said as he pull his old Anbu mask on his face and he left in a small fog of smoke.

A small smog of smoke appear on the branch outside a small blonde's window. Inside lay the innocent youth who's whole life is changing cause of the ignorance of the village. Slipping into the boy's room and kneeling before the suppose to be future hokage.

"I'm sorry naruto. I know you'll understand." Kakashi said as he quickly read the direction. Pulling his mask to the side of his head and removing the mask to reavel his lower face, but his headband still cover his right eye of the sharigan.

one pills will cause temporay memory loss.

two pills will cause a week lost of memory loss.

three pills will cause random amount of months of memory loss.

four will cause permant memory loss.

Kakashi was suppose to give naruto four of this. Unscrewing the lid, kakashi shook out all four of the pills and he lean over naruto. He place the pills in his mouth and he lean down and pried open Naruto lips and let his own lips be press to the blonde. Pushing the first of the four into the blonde mouth and down his throat. That cause the blonde to awake and struggle.

Placing a hand on Naruto waist and another on his forehead as kakashi roll another pill with his tongue and push it down his throat and then another. Till the last pill was about to push in, but the blonde shocked him when he felt a tongue in his mouth battling with his and a pair of arms wrapping around his neck. The skillful little tongue somehow push the last pillow down his throat and made him swallow it.

Pulling away from the blonde, Kakashi stare into cloudly azure blue eyes. He didn't have much time. About half an hour before the full effect of the pills. Kakashi pick the blonde up and carry him out the window and out the village. As well as out of the life he dreamt of sharing with his friends.

Kakashi was begening to loose focus and he knew this is how far he could go. Not even in Rice country and more in wave. But it wasnt far, naruto will wonder into a village and then he will live out the rest his life in peace.

Sitting the boy next to the tree, Kakashi tried to focus and somehow able to summon his charaka and teleport back to leaf.

Unknown to the confused Kakashi that wave country was slowly being taken over by the Akatsuki. Two shadows we're watching the whole thing from afar.

One had a shark-like grin and he watch the jounin leave the fox alone. His narrow shark-like eyes was gazing at the pajama-clad body.

"Be right back." The man moved quitely despite his size and the giant sword he wields on his back.

The other was smaller and he was watching the blonde with intrest. Why would the Leaf leave such a thing alone and defenseless. Quickly stepping off the tree and cautiously walking toward the boy. Who was in a dead like sleep. The only thing telling he was alive was the rare twitch of the foot and the slow breathing.

He felt the presence of his partner and he was chuckling softly. The younger male raise a eyebrow and he notice that the his partner was holding a orange pill container.

"I got a plan Itachi. Just give me a few more minute." the partner said to Itachi.

"Kisame what are you planing?" the first words he spoken the the shark-like missing nin of the mist.

"Just trust me."

Itachi watch the back of his partner walk closer to the blonde and he tilted two pills into the blonde mouth. The pills we're pink and blue. The pills slid easly down his throat. Kisame move away from the body and stood next to Itachi.

There they both stood watching as the blonde twitch at time. Then silent except for the slightly quicken breathing. Then a loud scream came from the blonde throat and then his eyes snap open. Itachi reach for his kunai knife but kisame predicted this and grab his wrist.

"Just wait. Watch." Kisame said with a strange look in his eyes.

Itachi turn to look back, but the fox boy's body was glowing brightly. Having to squint to keep the light from destorying his sight. After five minutes, the light dull to a soft glow.

The two missing nin stared as the usual messy hair was now long and silkly,but the tips of his or should I say her hair was a bright red. The boyish face was now girlish and chibish. Her eyelashes were longer and fuller. Hiding the azure eyes behind those lids. Itachi could tell the tan tone lean muscule body was now lean curvy and womanish. Two round perky breast were noticeable.

"What did you do Kisame?" Itachi ask, knowing full well what Kisame had done. The real question was why.

"Let take her back to the base." Kisame said ignoing Itachi question, which was either a good or bad thing. Kisame had to dodge a very well aim shurikan to his spinal cord.

Kisame lifted the body and toss it over his shoulder. The blonde grunted and didn't do anything else, but fall back to sleep.

Itachi was walking a few step behind Kisame; watching the blonde like a hawk. Sometimes the blonde will mumble something about ramen and damn pervert to great kisser.

Bunch of nonsense to Itachi, but Itachi remembered everything the blonde said. Kisame on the other hand was letting his hand have fun. Caressing Naruto's bottom and thigh. The blonde girl squeaked in her sleep when Kisame pinch her bottom hard.

Itachi was happy when they made it to the mountain base that the akatsuki was living in. Inside was everyone in the base, which was rare. Everyone was usually busy, but since taking over wave was eaiser then expected. There weren't much to do.

Itachi and Kisame were just doing watch guard duty and they could come back to the base anytime they felt the need to.

"Deidara-sempai! stop it! no! AHhhh!" the loud screams of Tobi and then a expolison.

"Shit! Tobi get your ass back here! un." Deidara shouted at Tobi. "Your going to get in trouble with this as well! un"

A raven hair man with a bright orange spiral mask wearing a black and red cloud cloak ran into the room Itachi and Kisame just entered. Luckly for Kisame, who had placed Naruto on the ground next to itachi. The raven hair man jumped behind Kisame almost knocking him down. Hiding as a smoke covered deidara stormed into the room. Glaring at Tobi who was shivering behind Kisame.

"Tobi don't make me blow your fucking head off! un. Now you get back here and tell Hidan it's your fault for blowing up his bible! un." Deidara shouted.

"But Tobi didn't do it. Tobi is a good boy! It was deidara-sempai who missed it and hit Hidan's bible."Tobi said, but hid again when he saw his sempai angry glare.

"Shut up." a blank voice said as a red head walked into the room and glare at the blonde and the mask boy. He gave a curt polite nod to Itachi and Kisame who returned it.

"Sasori no dana! un. What are you doing here?" Deidara ask, his visble eye was twitching as he glare back at the redhead.

"I was sleeping, but you two awoke me." Sasori answer.

"Sorry Sasori-sempai." Tobi apologzied.

"No need Tobi." Sasori said and he look at Itachi and notice the blonde girl.

He said nothing as the girl will be dead by tommrow. It wasn't unsual for the akatsuki to bring girls here. They fuck them and then they kill the poor souls or give them to Hidan. Then the body gets eaten by Zestu.

"WHAT THE FUCK!? WHO FUCKING DESTORYED THE HOLY BIBLE OF JASHIN?!" the loud string of curses belong to no one, but the blonde jashinist name Hidan.

Everyone sigh as they know what going to happen next.

"HIDAN SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'M TRYING TO COUNT MY MONEY! NOW GO PLAY DEAD OR SOMETHING!" the response belong to a money obesses Kakuzu is to greedy to even died. He wore a mask over his face and rarely remove it.

The two began to exchange long string of curses and threats which awoke Zestu who sleeply pass through a wall and notice the girl. Licking his white and black lips.

"Can you clean her before you bring her to me. I don't want to taste your cum on her. If you don't mind." The white zestu ask them.

"We're not going to fuck her." Kisame told Zestu, not looking the missing grass nin in the eye. Zestu is a Canabal. His body is half white and half black. That wasn't not the only weird thing about him, his head is protected by a large venus fly trap.

"What? Your not going to fuck her? Then why she here?" Zestu ask. **"She has to died! No one is suppose to know about this place! Or have you forgotten fish face!"**

"You see, this girl has a spirit beast inside her. The nine tailed fox." Kisame rub the back of his head waiting for thier reaction.

"What happen?" a unknown voice demanded.

Everyone in the room froze and gaze shifted to the man sitting next to the girl Naruto. Toying with a strain of the fox blonde hair. Twirling and twirling it around his finger.

"Kisame why don't you tell me." the man said with the same demanding tone.


	2. The bet is on

**Title: The Red Cloud Slave**

**Author: What The Vell aka WTV**

**Chapter title: The bet is on!**

**Chapter warning: stripping and fondling**

**Author rant: I like to thanks ICP for helping me write this**

**And my New beta which I'm shamlessly forgotten in the last chapter! I'm so sorry!**

**  
Thank you The Black Mirokuou **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I love you yes I do I will stick to you like glue_

_but not like sperm, or like tape_

_please. watch your ass or you'll get rape_

The annoyed nin Itachi was silent as he watch Leader's finger twirl and twirl around the reddish tips of the blond lock. Glancing at his partner before taking a step forward. Glancing into the dual spiral pupils of the man sitting next to the blond kitsune.

"Leader-sama. Kisame and I were doing recon in the Forest of Wave. When we spotted one of the leaf nin dropping off the Nine tail fox. We first suspected it to be a decoy. But we have confirm that the nine-tailed beast does exist in the girl. For reasons unknown, Kisame has turned the fox's host into a girl. The Nine tails lays dormant for reasons also unknown." Itachi spoke calculatedly and glance at Kisame only when he spoke the shark nin's name or implied.

Now the Leader was glancing at Kisame who was silent during all of this, Raising a orange eyebrow at Kisame. He stop his fiddling with blond fox hair. "Why?" The leader commanded an answer.

"I thought it would be fun." Kisame chuckle before gasping for breath. A hand was tightening around his pale blue throat. Reaching up to pull the hand from his throat.

"Fun?" Leader ask. Tightening his grip around Kisame throat, "You know what I find funny Kisame?"

"Leader-sama?" Sasori bored voice interrupted the conversation.

Leader released his hand from Kisame throat and hardly listened to the deep pants to refill his lungs. Itachi made no move to help his teammate. Instead he moved to see if anything was done to the girl.

"What is it Sasori?" Leader ask in a mildly interested tone. The red head doesn't interrupt him when he 'talking' unless its important.

"Are we going to extract this one spirit when its in this form?" Sasori said.

"Yeah it might be unstable un. It could wake up at any moment and go berserk while its host is asleep. un." Deidara rarely agreed with his partner. The blond bomb artist cross his arms as he gaze down at the blond who was the subject of this topic. Not even noticing that the reason he was here was tiptoeing out the room along with Zestu.

'_For a spirit beast host. She isn't bad looking. wait, what the hell am I'm thinking! That she is a boy_.' Deidara thought, but quickly tossed the disturbing thought away.

"We'll wait. When she return back to her own body we will take the nine tail fox and then the world!" Leader said confidently. "So until then, all of you, watch over her and give me a update on her progress." Leader said and as quick as he appear. The Leader disappeared.

The small room was silent as none of the four dangerous men spoke, until a small moan brought four pairs of eyes to the blond girl on their floor. "What now? un." Deidara ask, frowning as he was drag into babysitting.

"Heh heh. I know what I am going to do." Kisame grinned, but he was punched hard on his upper arm by Itachi.

"No." Itachi stated.

"Kisame, that's sick." Sasori added. "Despite what you done. That she was a he just moment ago." Kisame wasn't listening as he had move in front of the blond, carefully pushing the blond bangs from the girl face.

"Man, for a guy. She is hot." Kisame said as he started unbuttoning her pajama top. The three Akatsuki member stare at Kisame briefly before they gaze down at the girl who was still asleep during all of this.

'_I should stop this, but...I think I see a breast_.' Sasori thought as he did.

The young girl wasn't wearing a bra and he could see both perky breasts as Kisame had fully unbutton the girl shirt. Kisame place a hand on one of the girls breasts and he began to caress it. Noticing the girl squirm to get away. Placing his hand on her left hip. "Neh..." Blond fox squeak, as she unconsciously felt her breasts being fondled. Itachi and Sasori cough into their hand at the same time, and narrow their eyes in annoyance.

"Enough Kisame." Itachi order. Kisame turn to the direction of the coughs and just grin.

"Fine. Where's Kakazu?" Kisame ask.

A low mumble of curses walk into the room. Carrying an Akatsuki cloak in his arms. "Speak of the devil." Kisame grin and wave the stitch man to where the little group was.

"Hey Kakazu. I need a favor." Kisame said as he began to whisper something into the older man ear. "So can you do it?" Kisame ask.

Kakazu look at the girl, "How much do you have?" Kakazu ask bored. Already thinking that the girl will be nothing, but more money having to be spent. Digging into his pants pocket, he pull out 430 ryo and 75 yen. "This is all I got." Kisame said.

Kakazu swipe the cash and he counted it. Scoffing at it before pocking it. "Fine, but its not going to be my best."

Kakazu then place the cloak down and began to cut, stitch, and sew a whole new outfit out of the old cloak material. He didn't even need to find her measurement. Deidara walk over to where Kisame and Kakazu were and gaze down at the outfit.

Itachi on the other hand stood where the blond fox girl was and he knelt down to began buttoning the shirt Kisame left open. As he was halfway done, he notice the girls breathing was uneasy. Strange. Itachi narrow his eyes as he look at her closely.

Blue to Black. Blue to Red. Itachi stare deeply into the blue iris's of the fox girl. The girl balled her tiny palm into a fist and threw a well aimed punch to the oldest Uchiha's face. "PERVERT!" The blond girl screeched loudly, before glaring as her punch was blocked by a single finger. The red drained from Itachi black eyes as he stood up to tower over the blond. Watching as she scrambled to her feet. Pulling up her too big pajama pants as well as trying to close the top she caught Itachi unbuttoning.

"W-who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?"The girl asked, trying to hide the fear in her voice but to no such luck.

"hn.." was Itachi response and he turn to Kisame who was holding something as Deidara was making some comments.

"W-what?" the blond girl ask, not understanding Itachi's language or lack of. \line She turn to look at the three man and her eyes widen as she saw one that look like a shark mixed with a human. Opening her mouth to let out a scream but a hand was already covering her mouth. Muffling the scream.

Blue eyes gaze up at a darker pair of blue eyes. Grinning as he look down at her. The girl narrow her eyes as she tired to pull the hand off, but it was place firmly over her mouth. Pouting as she felt like crying, but was too scared to let the tears flow.

"Hmm, she woke up sooner then I expected. But at least it's done." Kisame said grinning. He place a hand on Deidara shoulder and the blond let go as the girl began to scoot back farther away from the shark man.

"W-who are you? Please let me go." The blond girl beg with tears in her eyes. Looking weak and need of protection.

The three man stare into the teary blond girl eyes and their instinct to hold her was very strong and obvious. Kakazu who was still in the room stare at the three man before using his tentacles to dive into their pockets and still there money and whatever was left in Kisame pocket. Grinning under his mask as he left the three men to their toy.

"Sorry babe. No can do. You are in the watchful care of the Akatsuki." Kisame told here.

The blond girl didn't know what the Akatsuki were, but even in her scared and weaken state. She knew these aren't the average thugs.

"That's not all. You are now the slave of the Akatsuki. You will do everything and anything we tell you." Kisame paused to chuckle darkly, "or else." he ended to let the dark threat linger. The blond girl wrapped her arms around her breast as she wished she was back home. A home she doesn't even remember. Her blue eyes widen as she stare at the men in front of her.

"Who am I? Where am I from?" The girl began to panic as she didn't remember any of her past. Who she was. Where she came from. Who were her parents. Her friends if she had any. Her past. None of it!

Itachi sighs as he turns at the blond girl, "You are Naruto. That's all you need to know for now." He told her.

"Naruto? My name is Naruto." the blond girl ask herself. She liked the name, it suited her. Smiling as she now had a name. Naruto began to buttoning her pajama shirt when she felt a hand on hers. Looking up she was staring into the shark like eyes of the blue man. "Y-yes?" Naruto ask shyly. The man was looking at her so weird and it was making her nervous.

"We've gotten you a special change of clothes." Kisame said, placing black and red material into her hands. Looking down at the material, Naruto look around for a place to change.

"Um...Do you know where I can change?" She asked a bit nervous. "No. un. You have to change here. un." Deidara said. A smirk grew as he saw the adorable blush on her face. '_Okay. She's cute. But I don't like her. I just want to know if he a real girl down there_.'

"WHAT! No way! I-I I can't. You'll see me." Naruto shouted at them all as she wonder if this was one big stupid joke. "Or...else." Kisame taunted darkly. Blushing madly, Naruto turn around from the three pairs of eyes as she unbutton her pajama top and let it drop down to the floor. Feeling exposed as the cool air touched her expose chest. Picking the black cotton low 'V' cut shirt with red long fishnet sleeves and a single red cloud on the chest. She notice the "V" cut would expose much clevage. Quickly putting her arms through the holes and pull the rest of the shirt down which only stopped just below her breast. Meaning if she raise her arms half her breast would be shown.

"Eek!" Naruto squeak as she felt a pair of hand pulling down her pajama pants. Looking behind her, Naruto was staring into a pair of black eyes. Taking a deep breath as she felt her pajama pants being pushed down her hips. onto the floor. It was when those skill hands had found there way to the bottom of her shirt did Naruto push the Uchiha away and held the bottom of her uniform over her womanhood.

"W-what! What were you doing?" Naruto ask loudly.

"I thought I was removing you pants" Itachi stated.

Now flushed with anger, Naruto turn around as she put on the black skirt quickly. The skirt had lace on the bottom and was cut really short. Picking up the panties and she blush more as it was lace and sexy. After putting on the lace undergarment she felt a hand on her bottom, but didn't dare look back to see who it was. She waited until the hand moved and turned around to look at the three men. Naruto pouted before frowning as she place both hands on her hip.

"What!" Naruto ask, as she was tired of this game already.

"Your missing something, un." Deidara said as he went up to Naruto and pulled two black ribbons from his pocket and tied her hair into two high ponytails. Naruto look down at her sock covered toes and she wonder what she should do now.

"I call first dibs." Kisame said.

"No." Itachi said back to his patner.

"What! Why not?" Kisame ask, "It was my idea. So I get to tap that first."

"No." was the same reply Kisame got from the oldest Uchiha. Itachi and Kisame had a silent battle between themselves.

"I want to go first. un." Deidara said, entering the battle.

"Okay. Let's make this fair." Kisame said, seeing fighting would get them no where. "First person to get Naruto in thier bed without force wins."

"I want to play too!" A loud voice came as the orange mask man came running in. Apparently he been watching and listening to the conversation.

"Like you'll win. un." Deidara snorted at Tobi.

"B-but... if Sempai's going to play. Tobi want to play too." Tobi whined.

"Shut up you two. your giving me a headache." Kisame mutter as he ran a hand through his dark blue hair.

"..."

Naruto was getting upset about thier conversation. Talking about her like she wasn't even there. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. "You all are such idoits! I wouldn't bed anyone of you! Even if my life depended on it!" Naruto shouted angrly and storm out the room. Angry and just a little hurt. Just a little, right?.

-

-

-

-

-

**At the writing desk of the author:**

Sorry, if this chapter is so late. I hope you enjoy this version as much as my first version. Smut is comming, but first we have to torture our little naru first. -


	3. grooming

**Title: The Red Cloud Slave**

**Author: What The Vell aka WTF**

**Muse: Taco nin**

**Chapter title: Grooming with alittle backfire**

**Shorter chapter title: Grooming**

**Chapter warning: Little Vine frisking**

**Author rant: blah blah...this was late. but hey! yall didn't show me no love when you didn't review so we're even.**

**Beta: Rokubi's imouto (NEW!!)**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Storming the hall like a little ball of thunder. Naruto thought of many ways to kill those idoits that dare call themselves MEN! Giving a diginfide huff as she flipped her ponytail back in a angry manner.

_'how dare they! I'm no slut. I'm not going to go up to either them and say. 'hey let fuck like monkies!'_

Naruto anger haven't died sense she left the five idoits to do whatever they wanted to do, that didn't involve her.

"Maybe I should find a way outta here?" Naruto ask herself as she walk past the doorless hall.

_'..Or else!'_

The echo voice of kisame threat made Naruto shiver. "stupid shark." Naruto growl and she kick at the first door she saw.

It open and reveal a plant-like room. Gasping in suprise and delight at the room, she step inside and was instantly attack by vines.

"Ahh!" The blonde scream as she was turn upside down and he skirt fell over her head. "...let me go! help! Eek!"

Naruto struggle and pull on the vines, but each pull tighten around her wrist, ankles, and neck. She felt the vines wrap around her neck and slid up her clothes and began to remove her underwear. Casuing the blonde to pant for breath. "no! please. stop!" Naruto half moan half shouted.

"well wel well. It look like someone trespass into my room." a calm voice spoke soft, but loud enough to be heard.

Shaking her head as best as she could. Naruto was able to pick out a form standing before her and white hands pull up her skirt so she could stare into duo yellow pupiless eyes.

Gasping as she gotten ready for another scream when a black hand cover her mouth and muffle the clamours cried.

"bitch. your annoying. shut the fuck up." the kanji speaking person said.

"I'm sorry. please ignore him. He cranky when he is interupted from his nap." the calm voice said.

Naruto was confuse as she watch the black/white pant man aruge with himself. She study the man infront of her. Who was more werid then the shark like man and the girly man or even the pumpkin face man.

This man had short green hair with yellow pupiless eyes, a large, but very beautiful strong venus flytrap protected his head and a black and white body. Naruto had the urge to touch the venus flytrap leaves and she did tried, but the vines stop her movement and tighten. Causing her to gasp in pain. Closing her eyes as she faught back the painful feeling.

"oh I'm sorry. I should tell them to stop." the man reach up to touch one vine and it soften greatly around Naruto's limbs and let her go instantly.

Feeling herself drop, she prepare herself for even more pain. But it didn't come. Instead she wasn't falling at all. Instead she was in the arm of the strange man.

"Umm thanks." she said nervously. Upclose he was scary, but he was kinda nice if not psyhoic.

"your welcome." he said and place her down as he watch her blush and quickly fix the short uniform given to her.

The two stare at each other. Naruto felt nervous and bush more, but she could tell that the man was errily calm like being stare at was normal.

"I uh.."Naruto began but was interuppted.

"would you like to stay for tea?"

"stay for tha wha?" Naruto ask confused.

"Did I stutter? I said tea bitch. Tea! would you like some fucking tea!" the man growl, before sighing, "please excuse me."

Naruto could only nodd as she follow the scary man to a vine cover table with a beautiful flower centerpieces. The chair was thankfully free of vines and naruto sat across from the man.

"Is herbal tea fine?" he ask picking up a pot and dumping a few herbs in the water and place it on a small hotplate.

"um yes. Its very good." she said politely. "so..." striking up small talk was hard when you don't even know your last name, "...what up?"

"up? I don't know that phrase." the man said.

"me either."

The man gave a smile that if it was possible, made him look even weirder. "My name is Zestu."

"The name Naruto...I don't know my last name." Naruto smile as she push her bangs outta her face.

"well how about. Naruto Akatsuki." Zestu suggested.

"Okay. it dosen't seem right." Naruto pouted as she leaned against the table. Akatsuki was the name those perverts kept saying, and she didn't want to be part of anything that had to deal with them.

"Is something the matter Naruto-chan?"

"Well not like it matter." Naruto found a piece of stray hair and twirl bits of her hair in a mindless manner.

Zestu watch the finger and it made him think about how the girl hair reminded him of a dandilion. A delicate thing. Which reminded him of someone.

Naruto paid no mind to Zestu as she pouted and look across the table to study Zestu more. He wasn't thin and lanky. He had muscles and the black shirt look good on his black and white skin. It made her think and smirk.

_'I'll show them that Naruto Akatsuki, is no MAN playtoy.'_

Naruto wrap her arms around her chest and shiver. Making a 'brr'-ing noise loudly as she close her eyes halfway.

"Is something wrong Naruto-chan?" Zestu ask.

"Just cold. Can I sit next to you?" Naruto ask shly.

"I see no problem in that." Zestu said after a short pause.

Naruto stood up and quickly sat next to Zestu and lean her head against Zestu shoulder. Making sure he could feel her breasts through the flimisy material.

"Thank you Zestu-kun." Naruto purr. Hopping this would get a reaction outta the plant man.

"your welcome Naruto-chan."

_'damn! why isn't he all over me!' _Naruto thought and lean against the table. One of her pigtail falling over her face perfectly. She could see him, but he couldn't see her.

"Is something troubling you Naruto-chan?" Zestu ask.

"Just thinking." Naruto began, "I like your eyes." She lifted her head so he could see her small smile.

"Y-you do?" The plant man said in suprise. Naruto deiceded a more direct approach would be better, Crawling into Zestu lap and placing her legs on either side of his waist as she grip on his shirt collar.

"I do." she purr.

She didn't know why she did it though, she avoided Zestu lip and kiss his neck. Feeling his hands on her hips. Naruto smirk, _'I win.'_

Thud. Feeling herself being push off and Zestu standing over her. The look in his eyes were unreadable.

"Go." Zestu voice was cold.

"But..." Naruto began.

"Bitch! go before I fucking kill you! I'm barely controlling myself. Just go!" Zestu shouted loudly at her.

Naruto scatter to her feet and left the room, almost tripping twice. Not stopping once until she was far away from the room. Falling to her knees, she place her hand over her heart and felt like she was about to cried.

Not because Zestu flat face rejected her, but she was scared! If she wasn't careful. She might died in this place.

Too distracted with her own distress. She didn't see notice the figure standing not so far infront of her.

okay everyone this is the second chapter!! what will happen to our poor little naru-chan? well i don't know because i'm the beta.

til next time!!


	4. Agent Rubber Duck

**Title: The Red Cloud Slave**

**Author: What The Vell aka WTV**

**Chapter title: The Impropper ways of using the yellow floatation device**

**Short Chapter title: agent rubber duck**

**Chapter warning: improper use of the rubber**

**Author rant: No online gammar/spelling website would let me check my work! GAH! So I gave up! Beta of Fanfiction! Come to me!**

**Beta: NONE! Now who fault is this? Not mines! [/stick tongue out]**

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Naruto began to wipe her eyes, not wanting those rapers to see her crying. She would be strong and show them that she wasn't afraid of them even though that was a total lied.

"_Baka_" Naruto mutter under her breath, "I hate them. I hate them all so much!" this time she shouted as loud as her lung could hold. Coughing as her voice was horse from the shouting.

Sniffling as she wipe the tears from the corner of her eyes. Stopping when a force cough interupted her tearful hatin thoughts.

Looking upward she saw an person she didn't want to see. Red head and cold green eyes. Looking into them made her feel awarkward and she look away.

"Get up." the red hair person said.

"Make me!" Naruto shouted as she sturbruonly shouted as she sat cross legged. Hands tuck neatly inbetween her legs.

"If you wish." Sasori sigh and stretch his finger until five strains of charaka strings slitter outta of his fingertips. They wrap around Naruto's wrist, ankles, and around her neck.

"Let stand you up now." Sasori gave an vacant grin as he raise his marriae, middle, and pointing finger upward.

Naruto felt the strains of charaka and gasp as she felt her body move without her telling it to. Panicing again as she coudln't move at all.

"Let me go! Freak!" Naruto spat angrly.

"Your hurting my feeling Naruto-chan." Sasori said with false hurtness. He made an walkin motion with his finger and made the blonde girl move toward him. It was shaky as she was struggling, but she was too weak to fight back.

"I bet you wonder how to escape?" Sasori said as he stare into her wide blue eyes, "I can help you get stronger. With alittle training ofcourse."

Naruto wonder briefly if the male was lieing to her, but the blonde wanted to get stronger. Swallowing her pride she nodded her head.

"Make me stronger."

"Then wake up bright and early tommrow-" Sasori cut off as he reach forward and grab Naruto waist. Pulling her into his arms as a orange and white blur ran past the spot Naruto was just standing in.

Naruto blinked her big blue eyes and realizes the white and orange blur was that orange mask clad ninja, but nake.

"What tha-?" Naruto began, but the sight of the mask clad person had her tongue tied. Pale skin mark with scars on the otherwise perfection skin. The messy raven hair slightly wet and drip down the male back in pointy spikes.

"Tobi why aren't you in the bath?" Sasori question and kept a hold of the blonde who struggle to escape.

"Because I want to Naruto-chan to bathe me!" the mask person name Tobi said with such a childish innocent that you wouldn't think he was in a bet to get into Naruto's pants.

"No." Sasori answer.

"Hey wait a mintue! Don't you answer for me!" Naruto shouted and finnally was let go to give the red-head a piece of her mind.

"Un." The sorrowful groan interupted everything.

The owner of the groan was wet from head to toe and had a look of pure murder when he glare at the mask clad male before him.

"You are dead, un. Just as soon as I dried off. yeah." Deidara threaten before turning onto Sasori. "You make him take a bath! I quit!" Deidara poke at the redhead chest before storming back to his room to change into some dryer clothes.

While Sasori was momentarly distracted by Deidara bitching, Tobi grab Naruto hand and ran down the hall with the blonde.

"Let go take a bath together Naru-chan!" Tobi shouted in a sing song manner.

"B-but Tobi I-" Naruto stutter out a response, but stop when she was push into bathroom.

The blonde fell on her hands and knees on the floor. "Ow." she groan and turn around on her back to see Tobi looming over her in all his glory. Suddenly the blonde realizes that no matter how much shit she talk or how much she glare. She was a girl and the boy ontop of her was most definatly a guy and she was weak by nature to them.

"T-tobi please." Naruto said as she tried to crawl from under him, but the mask person follow her movement. "I don't want to hurt you cause you seem like the most innocent guy here, but. . ." she trail off as one of his hands caught her wrist pausing the movement. Not like the blonde could had moved any further as her back was press against the bathtub. "Tobi, I'm warning you."

Tobi hand reach behind his head and the sound of straps being unclasp and the mask loosen enough that Naruto could see a pale forehead. The same hand reach into the front and the blonde didn't know why, but her heart was beating faster as if she wanted to run or fight this person ontop of her before he remove that mask. The feeling that her life was going to run out once she saw this person face or something simmilar.

Then the moment came and the mask was remove and naruto saw the scar around his crimson red eye and the normal black eye. His face was very mature and the smirk on his face made Naruto skin crawl.

"Naru-chan? Is there something on my face?" Tobi chuckle as he lower his face to naruto neck and took in her scent. "It been a while since we last met."

Naruto finnally found her voice, "We met before?" she ask meekly.

Tobi lick naruto neck and nibble on her ear, earning an adorable little squeak and a soft moan. "In a way." Tobi crawl off the blonde and stood up. "Let go take our bath now Naru-chan." The smirk on his face made Naruto stand on weak legs and look back at the tub that was already full of water. It was small and would barely fit two people.

"Its too small." Naruto mumble not wanting to get in.

This call tobi smirk as he scoop Naruto off her feet and she instantly pull at Tobi raven hair. "Not if we sit **close** together." Tobi said and step into the warm water and sat down. Placing Naruto in his lap close in all.

"What are you doing! My clothes are wet!" Naruto shouted as her what some may call clothes was more see through and stuck to her body like a second layer of skin.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan. Why don't you just take them off and take a bath with me. I promise I'll be good." Tobi said in such a voice that it made Naruto heart belive him, but her mind knew better then to trust him.

"Fine, but try anything funny and I'll hit you!" she threaten and began to remove her top, skirt, undergarment. Tobi reach forward and let her blonde hair down.

"Naru-chan feels so good wet." Tobi noted as he ran his fingers up and down her arm.

"Please don't touch me anymore then you have to." Naruto said angrly through clench teeth.

"Then can mr. ducky touch you?" Tobi ask as he held up a yellow duck that quack when squeeze.

Naruto didn't see anything wrong with the rubber duck and found it quite cute, "Sure, mr. duck can touch me, but not you!" She smirk and unconciously let herself laid back into Tobi chest. Noticing how very male he was. His wet flat chest, muscle abs, and manhood press against her back. One of his arms was wrap around her flat waist. Keeping her in place as the duck place a suprising kiss on her breast.

"What the hell?! Tobi stop that!" Naruto shouted as the duck coutine to kiss her breast and suprise her how the soft quacking air against her nipple made her shudder with pleasure. "Tobi you have to stop that!" she move back against tobi body to get away from the rubber floatation duck, but the duck follow her and she was pin against tobi's chest and the rubber duck.

"hm, you said mr. duck can touch you." Tobi reminded the blonde as he made the rubber duck rub his parted peak against naruto other breast.

"B-but not like this and you-ah~!" Naruto moan as the duck squirted water onto her breasts.

"Shh. Just close your eyes and let me pleasure you again." Tobi said softly.

'_Again? What do he mean by Again?'_ Naruto thought as she felt the duck give her breast many kisses and water soak massages.

Tobi sank into the bathwater and press the beak against Naruto's womanhood and squirted the water onto the senstive nub and massage it softly. He watch as Naruto squirm in his lap making him hard and he was sure Naruto felt it against her backside.

"Hm, Naruto you look so hot when your being pleasure." Tobi purr as he let the hand that was wrap around her waist move to her breast.

"Ah Tobi, no touching." Naruto moan as the duck peak press more into the prodding pink walls of her womanhood. "hmmm." the blonde panted as she never felt this good from a rubber flotation device.

"Call me Madara Naruto." Tobi whisper as he bit Naruto neck.

"Madara." Naruto mew as she was too lost in pleasure to care anymore.

Madara squeek Naruto breast and rub the nibble with his thumb and pointing finger as the other hand work the duck in and out of Naruto womanhood.

"Yes, Ah DUCK yes!!" Naruto shouted the rubber duck name when the sudden wave of pleasure flow from her body. Suprising her greatly and she turn to look at Tobi with a confuse look.

Madara smirk at the adorable way Naruto look, "Its call a Climax dear."

"I-I have to go." Naruto stutter as she stood up on shaking legs.

"Just one more thing Naru-chan. Don't tell anyone about my face or anything that we spoke of here. Including that 'M' name." Madara said the order in such a suggested way, but Naruto knew it was an order.

"Yes." The blonde said as she grab a towel and wrap it around her body and threw her wet clothes into the basket.

Naruto ran out the bathroom leaving Tobi or Madara or whatever he wanted to call himself in the bath with his duck.

TBC


	5. Kiss it better

**Title: The Red Cloud Slave**

**Author: What The Vell aka WTV**

**Chapter title: Itachi. Itachi. Why can't you kiss my Itachi?**

**Short Chapter title: Kiss it better**

**Chapter warning: really nothing**

**Author rant: I gave up! Beta of Fanfiction! Come to me! This took alittle longer since a certain female decided to punish me by taking my laptop away. I like to call her mom sometimes.**

**Beta: NONE! Now who fault is this? Not mines! [/stick tongue out]**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Naruto ran far away from the bathroom, not caring if she was only in a towel. She needed to get away from Tobi/Madara person and what he done to her! The blonde could only blush at the memory that stain her mind.

'What did he mean by pleasure me again. This is the first time we met. . .I think.' Naruto thought as she grip the towel closer around her body. 'I can't let that happen again. No, this was a one time deal.' Naruto thought. With new refound determantion, Naruto march forward with new spirits on freedom!

Wondering from one hall to another, the blonde pause outside one door to let out a frustrated scream and punch her knuckles into the walls. Unknowing letting her charaka flare and alerting any Akatsuki memember near-by. Which so happen to be the one she hated the most.

"Whoa, what is this?" The chuckle in his voice made Naruto more irrated then she was now.

Turning around to face the shark-like male once more, Naruto glare was scary. A bit of red crawl at the edge of her blue eyes and Naruto felt powerful.

Kisame place a hand on Naruto head, "Calm down. I heard Tobi drag you into the bath and thought you might want a new set of clothes." Kisame explain as he mess the blonde up alittle before resting both his hands on her bare shoulders.

Naruto calm down and the feeling died down and the blonde nodded and let Kisame led her into a roo where the black hair male was undressing. Blushing as Naruto thought for a split second that he was Tobi/Madara. They were very simmilar, with their onyx color hair and eyes, sharp freature, and pale skin. Yet, this person who was removing his shirt had a bit softer freature and two heavy wrinkle lines under each eyes.

"Hey Itachi. There's a lady presence." Kisame told his teamamate and kept a hand on Naruto shoulder.

Itachi turn to stare at his partner, "I know." Itachi replied as he remove his pants and walk in his boxers to the a cardboard box where they are allow to keep their clothes in.

Naruto blush more as she could see other things that made this Itachi person and Tobi diffrent. Itachi is alot shorter and his hair is longer and more silky. He move more elgantly then tobi does and speak alot less.

"Why-" Naruto began, but Kisame left her at the door and was looking through his own cardboard box and took out a large black shirt and held it out to her.

"You can wear this until we go shopping for you." Kisame answer Naruto unspoken question.

Naruto look at the shirt and slip it over her body and let the towel drop to the floor. The shirt stop midway of her upper legs and very roomy.

"I don't um have any. . " Naruto look to the two males in the room and blush more as the only thing that is stoping the two of them from molesting her is one large shirt.

"I know." Itachi said again and sat on his bed and watch the blonde squirm with nervously or discomfort. "If you want pants you'll have to work for it." the smug smirk on Itachi face made Naruto shiver from the previous memory.

'get out of my head!' Naruto thought as she took a step froward toward Itachi. Her eyes downcast until she was standing next to Itachi bed. She tug the shirt down some more as she look like a mouse being force to sleep with a cat. Naruto didn't trust the man before her. Everything about him seem dangerous.

Itachi suprising grab Naruto wrist gently and pull her to the bed and curl his fingers underneath her chin. Tiliting the blonde head upward, "How about one kiss for every article of clothes we give you." Itachi voice was like honey this close up.

Being this close to the handsome man and hearing his voice near her lips made her shiver. 'Who is this man?' Naruto stare into the onyx color eyes.

"understand?" he question as he lean forward and lean forward at the same time.

Kisame glare at Itachi as he was going to use the same trick he was going to use! Frowning as it dosen't matter, It was his turn to go shopping and he will bring the little blonde with him to do it!

Naurto lean forward and close her eyes and obvious Itachi did the same. The blonde wonder how a guy like Itachi could miscaculate and poke her eye!

"Fuck!" Naruto curse and scooch off the bed and glare at the guy infront of her. "My eye you bastard!" Naruto shouted and pointed at the raven hair male.

Kisame burst out laughing as he saw the blonde holding her right eye with both hand. Clutching his guts as he couldn't belive Itachi goof up like that!

Itachi feeling embrass, but was too much of a uchiha to blush glare at Kisame and then Naruto.

"The girl isn't allow to tilt her head." Itachi reason his mistake. Forgetting that Naruto was actually a boy transform into a girl for the akatsuki sadistc pleasurement. "Just get out." Itachi order.

"Basatard don't tell me what to do!" Naruto shouted as the male had broken all illusion place on her. He wasn't no hot adonis, but a guy who couldn't kiss worth a shit! "Gah! You suck at this!" Naruto added to put extra salt on Itachi's pride.

Itachi stood up from his bed and grab Naruto roughly by her chin. His eyes were blood red and pupils had split into three and was spinnign rapidly.

"H-hey! Itachi wait, she didn't mean it!" Kisame said as he got up from his bed, but Itachi had saw this and had move to the other side of the room and slam the blonde against the wall.

Naruto gasp for breath and clench her eyes shut. Not wanting to look into those intense red eyes.

"H-help!" Naruto was able to squeek out as the older and stronger male above her lean in close.

Then her air-way was clear and Naruto collaspe to the floor. Gasping and panting for breath as she stare at the feet of her attacker.

"Leave." He order her and Naruto didn't waste anytime this turn. She slam the door open and ran from the room.

Kisame glare at Itachi before pulling the covers over his head, "You didn't have to scare her you know." Kisame mutter.

Itachi turn crawl into his own bed. "I know." The older uchiha sigh as this was for the best. 'Times like this, I hate Konoha more and more.' Itachi thought as he laid down. Preparing himself for more nightmare to come.

Outside the duo room, Naruto had somehow ran back to the living room where she woke up.

'Damn! I hate this place! All I ever do is get kidnap to strange places, molested, or attack!' Naruto cried. 'It haven't even been a day yet!' Naruto storm to the couch and sat down. Pulling her legs to her chest and tugging the shirt over it. 'I hate this place! I want to go home or whever home is.' Naurto sigh inwardly as she close her eyes. Needing the rest after today event.

'Maybe this would be a nightmare and when I woke up, i'll be at home.' Naruto smile at the lie. The pain she felt today was too real to be a nightmare.

_The dream felt like a dream I had dreamt before. The world was black and white with a red sky. I was walking down a path ontop of a hill and I felt the urge to cry. Why do I want to cry? Glancing down at my hands I notice blood dripping from one of my wounds. When did I get that? Soon the world was more black then white as mocking laughter and suffocating whispering surrounded me. Why? Leave me alone! I . . .I didn't do anything to you! I'm just a kid!_

_Then the scene change and I was smaller. Everthing was much bigger then me. I shiver as I was still on the same path on the hill. Then I hear my name being spoken worringly. Who is worring for me? _

_Naruto. . ._

_Yes?_

_Naruto. . ._

_What! I shouted and a boy appear on the bottom of the hill. He was standing on the edge of the dock over a red lake. He look like he was going to jump. I could only stare at this boy who shoulder was square and his head downcast. Why did that stance seem fimmilar? Then the boy turn around and I was staring into eyes that were exactly like mines. The eyes of someone who seen too much too soon. _

_Naruto. . .this boy spoken my name and I felt my heart clench. I felt my lips move and form a word. Was it this boy name? What was that word! I feel my lips rapidly shouting that same word. Over and over again!_

Waking up in a cold sweat, Naruto blink as she look around the room. It was the same living room she fell asleep in. The same orange spiral rug, crates and random look chairs. Sitting straight up, Naruto felt a blue blanket fall off her shoulder and she look down at it. '_Who gave this to me?_' Naruto thought as she brought the blanket to her nose and took a deep breath. It smelt like laundry detegrent, clay, and plums.

Her eyes drift close as she laid back down on the couch. The dream slowly being forgotten as she felt exhaultion creep up on her again.

**"Well. Well. Well. Took you long enough."**


	6. Waking up

**Title: The Red Cloud Slave**

**Author: What The Vell aka WTV**

**Chapter title: Waking up and to a shit load of cum**

**Short Chapter title: Waking up**

**Chapter warning: Rape?(is it rape when its not smexing?), Oral, BJ, Molesting to be on the safe side**

**Author rant: No online gammar/spelling website would let me check my work! GAH! So I gave up! Beta of Fanfiction! Come to me!**

**Author rant2: I have NO EXCUSE to why this came out late. EXCEPT I been toying with this story idea. I REALLY want to do it, but I'm not dedicated to do two stories at once. Gah! It so stuck in my head. So beside that I have NO EXCUSE.**

**Beta: NONE! Now who fault is this? Not mines! [/stick tongue out]**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**"Well. Well. Well. Took you long enough."**

Naruto turn her head quickly to the sound of the voice. Spikey red hair that was as bright as his green eyes are dull. The blonde felt like there were something wrong with the male eyes till he spoke again. Lighting a sort of bored superiousness that was ticking her off.

"Get dress. I have to train you before Kisame steal you away to do shopping." Sasori order as he drop two articles of clothes on her lap.

Naruto pick up the tiny biker shorts and black sport bra. "This it?" Naruto ask in disblief.

"We don't have girl clothes here. Take it or wear nothing. Either is fine with me." Sasori said with an hint of amusment.

The blonde glared, "Your not going to win at this point." Naruto reminded as he stood up and pull the biker shorts over her cute round bottom. Turning her back to the male as she begin to pull off her shirt when she notice a pair of eyes on her. Blue eyes blink as she glared at the white shark-like eyes.

"Stop looking at me you pervert!" Naruto shouted as she turn her shoulder to the both as she remove her shirt. Revealing her perky breast despite her wishes. Naruto hated that she couldn't change clothes without someone watching her. Was it that intresting to watch her change?

Naruto was blushing as she slip on the sport bra. Glad that it gave her some support before pulling on the black shorts. As she stood there silently a moment as the two stare at her.

"Well?" She pouted angirly.

"tch. Come on." Sasori said as he turn walking down an hallway.

Naruto frown as she followed after the male. Throwing a glance over her shoulder and notice Kisame wasn't there anymore. She felt werid knowing that he left without saying bye or some perverted comment about her changing. Tossing the feeling as she notice light! Actual sunlight!

Squealing as she ran passed Sasori. Placing both hands on the ground and kick off into a front flip. "Yes! This is what I miss! Good old sunlight!" Naruto scream as she landed on her feet with her arms in the air. As she pratice a few cart wheels and summer saults. Naruto patted her arms muscles and turn to the red head male leaning against the building wall.

Looking at it. It look like some sort of worn out house, but she swore she walked up some stairs?

Naruto was about to question it till the redhead cut her off.

"Copy me." He boredly order as he place both arms up and face side way to her. A basic stance that prepare for defensive attacks.

Naruto tilt her blonde head to side before copying him perfectly. "Like this?" She asked innocently.

"Yes like that. Now, if I come at you like this. . ."

The morning was spent with Sasori teaching Naruto some basic defensive moves against predators. Though without access to charaka. She'll never be able to defeat one of them.

"Man! I'm tired!" Naruto panted as she laid back on the grass. Staring up at the gray sky. 'Where am I? Who am I? Is anyone even looking for me? What was my past was like? Did I have the same sky?' Naruto wonder as she held an hand out infront of her. Toward the sky.

". . .!" She gasp as she notice the hand that intwine with hers and the hand resting on her thigh. Sitting up she stare at Sasori strangely. "What?" She asked rudely. Not understanding what the redhead was getting at.

"You didn't think I waste my time for free?" Sasori asked as he stood up and pulled the blonde to her knees.

"Tch. Too bad. I'm broke. I have nothing to offer you." Naruto said and smirk afterward.

"Oh. I think that pretty mouth of yours can offer me something plenty."

Naruto narrowed her eyes and pucker her lips, "Take your damn kiss." she said through pucker lips.

The redhead laugh at her naive innocence. "No. I'm going to used your mouth to it full potential." The redhead reach down and unzip his pants. Enough of a sign for even the slow-witted blonde to catch on.

"What! Hell the fuck no! Let go of me!" Naruto shouted as she tried to snatch her hand back, but she realizes she couldn't move her body. "what? What you do to me you sick fuck!" She shouted glaring at him.

"Just alittle puppet mastery. Now open your mouth or I'll make you claw your throat out." He said with a straight face.

'Would he actually make me?' Naruto wonder as she clench her teeth together. She soon felt her wrist lifted to her throat and her blue eyes widden in fear. 'I. . .' Naruto clench her eyes shut as she slowly pry open her lips. Not wanting to see and wish she wouldn't have to feel what was being forced on to her.

Sasori pry her lips further open as he pulled his semi-hard erection from his pants. He watch as his body enter pass the peach color lips and felt her tongue against his growing hardness. This body was design for such contact and he grin as he could once feel the tingle of human emotion like pleassure through out his body. He grabbed her blonde hair roughly in his palm and begin to thrust into the unwilling mouth.

Naruto closed her blue eyes shut as she tried not to move any part of her mouth. Her tongue remain flat and inactive as she felt the man begin to grow more harder and longer inside her mouth. Tear prick at the corner and she gag at few time he thrust a bit too far. Wishing she was strong enough to push the man away from her. Not to look up and see the disgusting look of pleasure he was getting from this.

'I rather died.' Naruto thought as she felt herself scraping him with her teeth. The painful hissing came soon after and not long after that was a kick to the jaw. Sending her flying into a tree. The impact made her gasp for breath and she grabbed her throat as she begin to spit out the taste of the male.

"Bastard!" Naruto gasp out. Her eyes was glaring and if a glare could killed. Sasori would be dead three times over and body never found.

The redhead only smirk as he held his hand out and she felt the fimmilar constricting of her movement. She found her body walking slowly toward him.

"No. No! No! Stop it!" Naruto shouted and she had the urged to scream for help, but realizes a place like this wouldn't help her at all.

"Like I listen to some slut. Now please me." Sasori said as he made her kneel before him. Her finger wrapped around his full arouse erection. Her fingers were small and work at a teasingly slow pace. A shudder of pleasure went through him as he would love to make this girl into a puppet. To see perfect eternal beauty.

The thought along push him over the edge and he came all over the girl hand and face. He let the charaka strings go and watch her run back into the base. Contest be damn. He'll take whatever he want.


End file.
